


Playing with Melinda May

by Axolotl7



Series: Playing with Melinda May [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Minor mention of dubious consent, Multi, Other, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axolotl7/pseuds/Axolotl7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, am I the only one who thinks that Sky with vibration powers and Lincoln with electricity powers would make for THE best sex team ever?</p><p>Or, the one where they're bored so start using their powers on people... mainly May!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing with Melinda May

**Author's Note:**

> First fic so be nice!

Skye

Boredom.

It started because she was bored.

Not just the bored where she wasn’t feeling engaged in the work she’d got to do and would spend a few minutes challenging herself by trying to hack in to Stark Industries latest attempt to fully protect their system from her with a rotating algorithm she had seen through the first seven times – challenging, adaptive but somehow tame and still… bored.

With the time for breakfast nearing she consoled herself with heading down to the common area. Getting herself some breakfast was sure to pass an hour or so before she’d have to return to her computer screen and the inevitable boredom.

Nearly the whole team was present, seated at the (now much larger thanks to Coulson’s home shopping channels) kitchen table. The usual jovial banter and quiet conversations taking place – Bobbi and Hunter sniping, winding one another up, pretending like everyone else was oblivious to the fact that they’d been going at it like rabbits everytime the opportunity presented itself. Fitz and Mack quietly discussing whatever amazing but usually impractical project they were attempting. And Coulson talking at May whilst she contributed very little – slight smiles, raised eyebrows and the occasional single syllable word – but he continued on as though she were a loquacious participant to the conversation.

Lincoln was sat, hunched over his usual cereal bowl, interacting with no one and looking as bored as she currently felt. 

She collected a bowl from the cupboard and poured her cereal from the usual boring box, adding milk and moved to take the empty chair next to him. He acknowledged her presence with a slight nod and grunt in her direction before sighing and going back to his cereal.

“Bored?” she asked quietly.

“Huh. How did you guess?” he replied in the same hushed tone.

“Me too. I just can’t get interested in anything at the moment.” They both fell back into comfortable silence again, each contemplating their cereal with far more attention than the bowls deserved.

After several minutes, Lincoln suggested with a small smirk “If we’re both bored, we could always liven things up a little…”

Skye raised her eyebrow at him. She was pretty proud to pull it off too – she’d been practicing raising just the one eyebrow in the mirror in an attempt to be able to communicate her displeasure like May seemed to be able to do without speaking a word.

“Well… we could have a little fun. How about we see who can get the others to squirm first – using only their powers and not giving the game away?” he suggested conspiratorially.

“Only with our powers? You’re on!” Skye readily agreed.

“Ladies’ choice,” he invited with a half bow from his chair.

“Okaay” Skye concentrated, reaching deep down inside herself. Mentally visualising the place where she accessed her powers as she’d been taught. Stepping into that room she embraced her power, summoning the light touch she associated with bringing her power to the forefront of her mind. She sent the power seeking, questing and reaching out towards her first target – Hunter. He’d be the easiest by far to make react. 

She started with a light breeze sweeping across the minute hairs of his forearm, raising goosebumps and forcing the hairs to stand on end. Hunter continued with his conversation, flamboyantly gesturing in support of whatever point her was trying to make to Bobbi, his right hand did however rub swiftly at the left arm where she’d directed her powers. 

Next she moved to agitate the air molecules just to the back of his neck. Hunter didn’t break from his conversation, simply rubbing his neck in response.

“I’d say that’s a clear failure on the squirming” whispered Lincoln with a chuckle. Skye threw him a half hearted glare before turning back to see Hunter leap up out of his chair with an oath, gesticulating wildly and shouting at Bobbi about ‘a low blow,’ before leaving the room in a huff. Bobbi followed after him protesting her innocence in whatever excuse he’d come up with now to blame her for something he’d imagined.

Lincoln turned to her and graced her with his trademark smirk. She really shouldn’t find it so attractive.

“Okay, so you’re the big I am but Hunter’s hardly a challenge to get squirming. I bet you can’t make May squirm even with your oh so impressive powers of electricity.” Boredom – that’d what she blamed. Boredom was the sole source of such an ill-advised course of action. Yep, definitely boredom. There was no way her subconscious had planted the thought that maybe, just maybe, it’d be nice to see May squirm a little. No way, no how. Boredom was her story and she was sticking to it.

 

May

She couldn’t honestly say how it started but she first noticed the caress as it ghosted down her back. 

A soothing stroke, like an exhalation of air expressed from the nape of her neck puffing steadily down to the base of her spine. And repeating. From the nape of her neck, caressing the tiny hairs into standing on end, running slowly ever so softly down the length of her spine to its end just above the swell of her buttocks. And again to the back of her neck. Inexorible.

She shuffled slight in her seat, moving inches just to see if the ghostly touch followed with her.  
It didn’t.

Instead a tingling started, running across her arms. Both arms, from wrist to elbow and back again. The hairs raising and goosebumps forming she noted when she glanced down. The strange feeling progressed upwards, running the length of her arms from wrist to elbow to shoulder and back down again. To elbow, wrist, back up to her elbow, shoulder, back down, elbow... and on.

The sweeping insubstantial breath, this time on her neck, distracted her attention from the tingling in her arms. Cool air gently buffeted her throat… moving to push, to caress against the hollow of her throat… moving on to tease against the dip of her collarbone…

The tingling ran unexpectedly down from her shoulders, down the sides of her ribs, tickling her skin. Running across her stomach, her muscles clenching and unclenching out of her control as the light touch danced across her skin.

She almost groaned with relief as the touch finally moved up higher, massaging and stroking combining on her breasts. Teasing her nipples into hard peaks only to torment them further… easing away from where she needed the touch… circling around… darting back unexpectedly leaving her struggling to maintain her even breathing… straining not to lose control.

 

Lincoln

Of course he’d thought about it before. May was a very attractive woman. He’d have to be dead not to have thought about what it would be like to –but he was under the impression that she and Coulson had a thing and he did not think Coulson would be the type to share. So, he’d put the idea of approaching her firmly from his mind.

But here she was, pupils blown wide with arousal, a slight sheen of sweat glistening across her body. Her chest rose more noticeably as she kept her breathing to the same steady rate through force of will. Her face held passive, expressionless to anyone who didn’t know her intimately, which unfortunately included him. Her body she held still, muscles tense and rigid in the effort of maintaining her current relaxed pose for the outside observer.

Coulson continued to prattle on, apparently none the wiser to her plight despite his sitting within a few inches of her and her noticeably not having responded to whatever he’d been saying for the past several minutes.

Upping the stakes slightly, he refocused, increasing the intensity of the electricity he was generating. Turning the small tingling sensation he was using to caress her nipples into peaks into a gentle yet insistent pulsing, throbbing. Her breathing caught for a half second – a subtle and instant reaction he would have missed had he not been looking directly at her waiting for it.

Desperate for a response more than a small catch in her breathing, he concentrated sending a short sharp spike directly at her clit, which it appeared had engorged from their combined efforts. 

The effect was immediate – her body tensed, her breathing held, and he could swear there was a very slight whimper when she exhaled that breath deeply, lowering her head so that her hair hid her face.

 

May

It was obvious to her now that this was deliberate – the pulses massaging the peaks her nipples had formed coupled with the sudden strike to her clit left her in absolutely no doubt that the cause of her suffering was the new one - Lincoln. 

The intensity of the strike hitting dead on her clit almost brought her there and then. Only training and her unwillingness to submit to the sensations being evoked in her in such a public environment held her back from embracing the edge and allowing herself to topple over into what would surely have been one of the best orgasms of her life.

Momentarily in doubt about whether she could keep the pleasure from her face she dropped her head forwards, allowing her hair to fall a curtain to disguise whatever expression she was unable to blank out.

Fortunately, it seemed that Lincoln was content with her response as the strike to her clit did not repeat, allowing her to regain her composure and recede from the edge upon which she had been so precariously balanced.

She raised her head again, secure that her game face was back in place and would remain so notwithstanding the continuing pulses throbbing through her nipples, making them ache to be touched. She tuned back into what Coulson was saying, knowing that he had almost certainly picked up on her pre-occupation and continued talking to keep her ruse from the others present… “ and now that you’re once again with me… on the Phoenix project… I suppose its only fair to assume that your attentions will be divided. You’re unlikely to be able to give your full attention to this project whilst balancing out your other responsibilities and it seems only prudent for me to point out at this juncture that you should really make time for yourself in amongst it all. Afterall, I wouldn’t want you to have to … focus… on my projects at the expense of your more pleasurable pursuits…” His moderate tone hadn’t changed throughout and the barely perceptible glint in his eye was the only clue that he was aware of her distraction. 

She offered him a small smile in acknowledgement of what he was doing and in thanks for his assistance, meaning to engage with him again in conversation, but was forced once again to divide her focus as a small tremor worked its way up her calf. 

The tremor was gentle, tentative – Skye.

Rhythmic pressure, switching from a buzzing massaging feel to a barely there, goosepimp-raising breath stroking across her skin. And back again. Each pass, each stroke moving steadily, inexorably higher. Subconsciously her knees fell apart, spreading her legs unseen beneath the table to give greater access to that delightful insubstantial touch, willing it to move up higher, to where she really wanted it. To sooth the ache of muscles grasping upon nothing or to fan the ache higher, to an inferno of pleasure she will be unable to resist and send her soaring… she didn’t yet know.

As if in competition with the vibrations plaguing her skin, the throbbing pulses running through her nipples increased, pushing rapidly through her. Almost unbearable, sitting just to the pleasurable side of painful, drawing her focus back up to her aching breasts.

She was losing control. She was aware enough to realise it. Her breaths were coming faster despite her attempts to regulate, her body felt hot, hotter than was comfortable in clothing, and she was swiftly losing the sense of self reason – the concern that held her back from simply giving in to the pleasures being orchestrated upon her body. The propriety of not orgasming in front of colleagues whilst they unknowingly enjoyed breakfast was losing value, losing its prime position in the forefront of her thoughts, was steadily being overcome by the unending pleasure, the sparks shooting from all areas of her body, pushing her higher… and closer… until she thought she might… just…

 

Lincoln

They had her. Despite her best attempts to cover it, he could tell she was weakening… almost overcome by their combined seduction, by the ongoing campaign upon her erogenous zones.  
She was so close, so tense that a fine tremor was running down her body, her muscles no doubt straining to hold her still against the need to move, to give in to the intense pleasure.

Her head rolled slowly down until her chin rested upon her heaving chest… and then…

She stood up.

Holding herself rigidly upright she nodded to Coulson and walked towards the door, calling back over her shoulder albeit in a slightly shaky voice “Skye, Lincoln, a word please” and leaving the room. The expectation that they would both follow a clear demand. 

 

Skye

No sooner had the door closed behind them than they were forced up against the wall of the corridor, May with a hand on the neck of each holding them against the wall. The fury in her eyes kept both from making any move to shake her grasp. 

“If I EVER catch you using your powers on a fellow agent without their consent again then I will hurt you. Understood?” she growled at them. Guilt hit Skye like a lead brick as she realised how the inappropriate touching, albeit with her powers, could be considered without May’s consent. To molest someone against their will was a heinous crime that she had only narrowly dodged earlier in her life on the streets. To think herself capable of forcing sexual interaction on May was sickening. 

Skye glanced over towards Lincoln from the corner of her eye to see the same mortified expression – what had been intended as a bit of fun had far darker connotations than they had appreciated in the moment.

“Yes, Agent May” was the miserable reply she managed to choke out, swiftly repeated by Lincoln.

Looking back up towards May with tears in her eyes saw her furious visage mellowing at the pair’s obvious contrition. May stopped pinning them to the wall, taking a quick step back and crossing her arms before continuing in a much more even tone. “That being said, you do need to train with your powers and I have no particular objection to playing the part of your guinea pig.”

It took a few moments for Skye to process what had been said and the implication that May might be receptive to receiving more of their attention. She looked up again to meet May’s eyes, seeing the very corners of her May’s mouth turned up in the slight smile that could mean so many things. Her point made, May turned and stalked down the corridor, calling back over her shoulder “Just not at breakfast.”

Flabbergasted from the rollercoaster of emotions, Skye could only gape after her, hoping desperately that at some point her brain would catch up and make sense of exactly what had just happened.

It appeared that Lincoln next to her was having less of an issue processing what had just happened as he turned to her with a raised eyebrow, the beginnings of a slight smirk widening across his face.  
“Do you think she means you or me?” was his quiet question to her.

She was saved from answering when May shouted back to them “Both.”

“And if you don’t get here soon to finish what you started then I’m starting without you.”


End file.
